Heroes of Humanity
Heroes of Humanity is an upcoming Rifts sourcebook focusing on the Coalition States. It was available for pre-order March 2015 where it was called The Coalition States: Heroes of Humanity. This was changed to Secrets of the Coalition States: Heroes of Humanity in the final version, as it was made the first book in the Secrets of the Coalition States series. The altered cover also declared it was part of Minion War. Original summary Rifts® Sourcebook – The Coalition States: Heroes of Humanity The events unfolding in World Book 35: Megaverse® in Flames threaten to change the entire landscape of Rifts® Earth, as the demonic minions of Hades and Dyval seek to bring Hell on Earth and turn the planet into a dimensional gateway to Armageddon! The Coalition States, along with Northern Gun and Lazlo, take the lead in the defense of North America. Heroes of Humanity explores the good and bad in the Coalition’s efforts to save humanity and send this new threat back to the pits of Hell. New Coalition weapons, armor and war machines. The Coalition States: Are they heroes or villains? Or does it depend on whether you are human or not? Can the CS fight alongside mages and D-Bees if it means saving the world? How is the CS dealing with the Minion War on Earth? One plan to battle the Xiticix and who really pays the price. Adventure ideas and more. Written by Kevin Siembieda, Matthew Clements and other contributors. Final page count and cost yet to be determined but probably 96 pages – $16.95 retail – Cat. No. 889. Final summary Rifts® Secrets of the Coalition States™ – Heroes of Humanity™ Rifts® CS Heroes of Humanity™ changes the landscape of Rifts North America and beyond, presents ways to upgrade and improve existing Men-At-Arms characters with Advanced Training, and includes new character classes, weapons, equipment, alliances and conflict to inspire epic new adventures. Rifts® Heroes of Humanity™ outlines the battle for the soul of humanity. The Minion War™ has spilled onto Rifts Earth. At the epicenter of the invasion is North America. If either of the two rival demonic forces succeeds in conquering the continent, the rest of the world shall follow and Earth will be annexed to Hell. The demon hordes believe no one can stop them. The Coalition States has something to say about that. For the first time in history, the Coalition States, Northern Gun, the Manistique Imperium, Lazlo, New Lazlo, Free Quebec, the Cyber-Knights, Lemurians, True Atlanteans, D-Bees, mages, mercs and many, many others stand together against a common enemy. Meanwhile, the Splugorth of Atlantis, Archie Three, the Republicans and the Vanguard engage in their own shadow war against the invading demon hordes, and each other. Heroes of Humanity™ lets unprecedented types of characters gather in mixed groups that would otherwise be ideologically opposed. Together they fight side-by-side for the greater good. New ways to upgrade your existing Men-at-Arms characters. Coalition Demon Hunter school and advanced training programs. New Coalition O.C.C.s like the Death Knight and Skelebot Specialist. Coalition military O.C.C.s expanded such as the CS Juicers, CS Combat Cyborgs, Psycho-Stalkers, Coalition psychics and more. New CS gear such as the Hellbuster and Falcon Death Wing. CS battle plans, world information and many adventure ideas. The strategies and tactics of the demons against humanity. The strategies and tactics of the Coalition States and its allies. Summary of Demon and Deevil vulnerabilities. One Xiticix battle plan and who really pays the price. Plenty of guidelines, tables and rules to help you run it all. Art by Charles “Chuck” Walton II, Amy L. Ashbaugh, Nick Bradshaw, Mark Dudley, Allen Manning, Brian Manning, Mike Mumah, Apollo Okamura, Tanya Ramsey, Benjamin Rodriguez, and Kevin Siembieda. Written by Kevin Siembieda, Carl Gleba, Matthew Clements and others. 160 pages – Cat. No. 889. Category:Sourcebooks Category:Secrets of the Coalition States